Shenlong High
by Crowleythekingofsass
Summary: Gohan told himself that this year was going to be different. But as soon as he sees Piccolo he eats his words. And what happens when Trunks falls for the new girl? Summary sucks. Sorry! Mpreg. Other crazy stuff. Yaoi, don't like don't read. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! This is my first DBZ ever! When this idea came to me I hadn't even finished the manga so if things are a little messed up I am sorry but I really can't change it now or else it would ruin everything. This is a High School fic. Gross, right? Yeah I really don't like them much either but I liked this idea so i decided to write it! The characters will be OOC because you really can't have a fanfiction with Piccolo not talking to anyone or really doing much of anything when the main pairing has him in it! PiccoloXGohan is just cute and it is my favorite pairing but there are not many stories about them so for all of you fellow lovers of this pairing enjoy! But there is also VegetaXGoku in here! Oh and this is going to be an Mpreg story! Crazy! I know! but i guess it's enough of the beginning! Please R&R!

Now beta'd by Paperfox19! I would just like to thank him so very much for helping me with this story! :D

"Gohan! Trunks! Get your lazy asses out of bed! It's your first day of tenth grade, and there is no way in hell I am letting you both skip today!" A huge booming voice came into the room as someone flung the door to our room off its hinges.  
>"Ughh... Vegeta... Do we have toooooo...?" I groaned. The cocoon I made out of my blankets and pillows last night just felt too good for me to have to leave it. And besides we aren't going to do anything today. We are going to meet all of the teachers, they are going to give us lectures about what they want from us, and we are going to get our supply lists. I already know all three!<br>"Yes you damn brat! It isn't my fault you guys stayed up until four in the morning watching that retarded scary movie! Don't make me come back in here!" Vegeta screamed as he stormed down the hall. 'How the hell did he know that we were watching that scary movie? And why is he so grumpy... Oh... oh god! I didn't need that mental picture. That's gonna haunt me in my sleep tonight.' I shuddered as a picture of my dad and Vegeta going at it until the early hours of the morning.  
>I slowly untangled myself from my blankets. "Trunks get out of bed," I said as I threw one of my shoes at my best friend turned step brother.<br>"Nnn..." the blob in the other bed moaned as the projected object hit him with a firm smack. "Don't make me get up Gohan..." Trunks whined as he shifted in his fortress of a bed.  
>"Fine Trunks, but if Vegeta comes in and you are still in bed, I am not gonna save you," I said as I made about putting on my school uniform. There was a loud sigh from the other occupant in the room as my best friend threw himself out of bed and into my arms.<br>"You wouldn't save me best friend?" Trunks crawled to a corner of the room and started to grow mushrooms when I dropped him onto the floor and continued about my morning routine. Trunks pouted for a few minutes until he noticed I was walking out of the room. "H-hey, why are you ignoring me? That's cold Gohan!" Trunks chased after me.  
>Before I left the room, I turned around with a huge smirk on my face and said in an evil voice," I am going to tell Vegeta you aren't dressed yet because you would not get up!" I continued on my way to Trunks' dad. He was dressed and had caught up to me in record timing and started to nag me on why I was such a "fucking ass wipe".<br>As we walked into the kitchen we heard soft smacking noises and moaning. Trunks and I looked at each other as our faces turned red when we realized what was happening. "Trunks! What do we do? Do we just go interrupt them?" I asked as we jumped back into the hall so we couldn't be seen. 'Are they even dressed? I could have sworn I saw clothes littering the kitchen floor! Thank God they were out of sight; I would have had to have to go buy more mind soap!'  
>"You go out there and get their attention! I am not going out there because I sure as hell don't want to see that this early in the morning! We see it enough at school!" Trunks snapped back in a strained whisper.<br>"What makes you think I wanna see them making out in their boxers?" I asked appalled.  
>Trunks gave me an 'Are-you-serious' look, "You are the fag, not me."<br>I gasped, "Just because I am gay doesn't mean I want to see my dad and step-dad making out! That's sick! And what the hell man? You are bisexual so you are into penis too!" I said defensively. We were both too caught up in our heated argument to notice the two adults standing to the side of us. There was a cough and Trunks spun to see my dad and his dad in... Yup... Only their boxers.  
>"Gohan, Trunks? What are you doing?" A tall man with spiky black hair asked in a soft voice.<br>I looked at the man with a guilty look on my face, "Sorry dad, but can't you and Vegeta NOT do that while we are here? We see it enough at school!"  
>"Get over it brat. Your dad and I will do whatever the fuck we want when we want to do it," Vegeta snapped, giving me a 'Get-the-fuck-over-it' glare. Dad gave his husband a wide-eyed expression and shook his head.<br>"Well...whatever, do you guys want something to eat?" Dad asked trying to get rid of the awkwardness. Trunks and I nodded and followed our parents into the kitchen; there was a huge buffet of food that could feed an army laid out on a long table. A different note of protest came from each of our tummies and made a funny but lovely cord that destroyed the tense silence.  
>My dad's face broke out into a huge Cheshire cat grin before he fell down into a chair at the head of the table. Vegeta sat down near the piles upon piles of pancakes while I looked at Trunks and sat down near the many meats that were lain out. Trunks sat down where the fresh bread was and we all began to stuff our faces.<br>After twenty minutes of ingesting food like we would never eat again the table was free of food and our stomachs were full. Dad was rubbing his belly when he looked at a clock on the wall and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Holy shit! We promised everyone we would be there by seven! We only have five minutes to get there!" Dad screeched as he hustled to put on his clothes while gathering things to put in the car. "Let's go!" he snapped when none of us started moving.  
>Two minutes with dad constantly yelling at us to hurry and we had the car fully packed with all of our crap. Vegeta and Goku argued over who should drive and after promising not to kill anyone Vegeta got to drive. Trunks and I had never been so scared in our short lives.<br>"I told you I could get us here in less than three minutes!" Vegeta gloated as he happily, or as happily as Vegeta can, walked into the school, leaving Trunks, Dad, and me to get our stuff and his.  
>After we grabbed everything and started to make our way into the school I heard dad mutter, "We never doubted you Vegeta."<br>Once we got into the school dad hugged Trunks and me before he went to the teachers lounge where most of the teachers were. 'I hope Piccolo is in the band room... The summer was SO boring without being able to see him every day.' "Gohan, do you think we can go hang out in the band room? I really don't feel like sitting in the halls for thirty minutes waiting to be trampled on by other kids," Trunks asked.  
>I shrugged and opened the door to the band room, "Piccolo-san!" I called as Trunks and I poked our heads into his office. Instead of the man we were expecting, a tall girl and an even taller boy, who I had never seen before greeted us. Trunks and I walked fully into the room to observe the newcomers more.<br>The girl had long slightly curly green hair that came down to her ample chest and her eyes were the color of eggplant. She had a small kind of pointed nose and full pouty ros petal lips. Her over-all face was heart shaped and she had a very light colored skin tone. The girl had her arms crossed under her massive breasts making them look even bigger and from the way her hips looked you could tell she had a nice ass too. The short skirt she had to wear for her uniform showed off her perfectly chiseled legs. To put it simple, she was a sex goddess.  
>The guy standing a little bit behind her was no different. He stood a few inches taller than the girl and instead of green hair; he had brown and granite grey eyes. His hair was spiked up in a fohawk type of hair style that added to the badass aura floating around him. His skin was the exact opposite of the girls, a burnt honey color and there was not a single thing that marred his flawlessness. He had a slightly more fully bottom lip and his lips were set in a scowl as he eyed me and Trunks. He was very skinny, but not disgustingly so, and you could tell that he had a good bit of muscle on him. He had sharp hip bones and just by looking at him you could tell he was smoking hot underneath his school uniform.<br>I glanced at Trunks and noticed he was practically drooling at both the girl and guy. But I had to wonder which one he would choose to date. At that moment Piccolo made his entrance and my heart fluttered when he gave me a small tilt of his lips and said, "Hey kid."  
>My mouth turned to sand paper and all I could murmur was a, "H-hello."<br>"So I see you have met our two new students," Piccolo began as he motioned to the girl and boy. "This is Cadie," the girl stepped forward and gave a small curtsy, "and Cooper Koi." The boy gave a nod of his head to each of us.  
>"I am Gohan, and this is Trunks!" I said happily. I looked at Piccolo to see that he was giving me a heated stare that was almost a type of glare. "Mr. Piccolo?"<br>"Trunks, will you go show Cadie and Cooper around the school a little bit? You know, show them where all their classes are and such." Piccolo asked a slightly threatening undertone to his voice as he ignored my question. Trunks nodded and took the two new kids' hands in his. They quickly were dragged out of the room and Piccolo walked up to me and gripped my chin in his strong grasp. He tilted my chin up and stared into my eyes for a long time before saying anything. "You grew up so much over the summer, I missed having you around to play with," Piccolo said in a sad but very grateful tone. Something about what he said and the way he said it made my heart skip a beat and heat flood my cheeks.  
>"What do you mean...? Mr. Piccolo...?" Piccolo pulled away from me immediately with a gasp. I wondered what was going through his head to make him pull away. I really wanted him to kiss me just then. Mr. Piccolo has been the object of my desires for three years now. I first realized that I was attracted to my band teacher through a dream I had when I first hit puberty. He is the reason I am gay.<br>My dad and Vegeta do not know about my secret desires toward one of their best friends, but Trunks knows. He practically beat it out of me when he woke me up from a wet dream I was having. "It just gets lonely sometimes Gohan... Oh and Cadie, the girl you just met, plays trumpet," Piccolo said as he walked out of his office. I followed like the love sick puppy I am and nearly bumped into him when he suddenly stopped and turned on me.  
>"Have you been practicing your trumpet like you should have Gohan?" Piccolo asked in a sarcastic tone, as if he didn't already know the answer to that. I laughed nervously and did not answer. He gripped my shoulders and squeezed, massaging my shoulders.<br>"No... But neither has Trunks!" I said childishly. Well, if I was going down, I am not going alone.  
>"I wasn't asking about Trunks, now was I? But I guess I will have to just punish you both," Piccolo drawled as he let go of my shoulders. Oh god. He just said that to tease me! He knows I am a huge masochist and would do anything for him to beat me! Well, actually he didn't, but he was still teasing me!<br>"Mr. Piccolo... what exactly are you going to do to me?" I asked in a submissive seductive voice. Piccolo's hands started to shake as he clenched them into fists and growled low in his throat.  
>"Oh... I will just have to think of something," He said in a voice promising so much pain and pleasure, to me at least. For all I know Piccolo could just be meaning this to not go in a sexual way... But I think he knows how this is affecting me! I mean seriously, what teacher would promise to punish their student? Well... Vegeta threatens all of his students every day, but that's just Vegeta! I gave Piccolo my best 'I want to fuck you now' smirk and his eyes filled with something that reminded me of lust, but I wasn't sure.<br>"Mr. Piccolo! We are back!" Trunks said busting into the band room while still dragging the two new kids with him. The girl looked mildly annoyed, but her brother looked like he was high. I looked at Trunks with a questioning look and he grinned wickedly, "We made Cadie go into dad's classroom and try to seduce him! Bahaha! You should have seen his face!" Trunks and Cooper started rolling around on the floor laughing their asses off. Cadie's face turned into a tomato as she blushed furiously.  
>"What happened?" I asked excitedly. Oh god. I hope he didn't try to kill Cadie!<br>"Well... I went into Mr. Vegeta's room and sat on his desk right in front of him. He glared at me and asked what I wanted. I... I told him I wanted to fuck him and he just jumped up and stormed out of the room!" Cadie explained and I was already holding my sides as I tried to contain my laughter! I have seen girls come onto Vegeta before and his face is always priceless, I can picture it now! "And when he came back he had another man with him. He looked a lot like you, Gohan."  
>"Yeah... that's my dad." I confirmed. Oh geez... let's hope Vegeta didn't fuck dad right in front of the poor girl.<br>"Well, Mr. Vegeta smirked at me before he started groping and kissing your dad! I was shocked because Trunks said that he was dating a girl!" Cadie's already high pitched voice got higher as she shrieked.  
>"Calm down Cadie. This happens will happen a lot. Vegeta will randomly go get dad or he will just come into my dad s room and start fondling him. So, you are just going to have to get used to it," I said trying to comfort the hysterical girl. It's true. Vegeta is very protective and he feels like he needs to make sure EVERYONE knows that dad is his.<br>"Is that even allowed? It's PDA!" Cadie asked appalled.  
>"The principal won't do anything. Vegeta and my dad are the most wanted teachers in the country." I said as I went to go grab my trumpet case. The excitement was over so I might as well get warmed up to play.<br>"Don't bother Gohan, we aren't playing today," Piccolo stopped me. I pouted childishly before Piccolo gripped my chin and again tilted my face towards his, "Stop being a baby. We will play tomorrow; today we will just get to know each other again."  
>"But we already know each other!" Trunks yelled, upset that we don't get to play our instruments.<br>At that moment the doors burst open and approximately fifty loud kids came into the room. "Piccolo-san!" A bunch of girls screamed and cooed over him. I growled low in my throat as a warning when all of the girls came up and attacked themselves to him. He smirked at me as he shrugged the girls off of him.  
>My jealousy subsided a little bit when all of the girls started sopping and screaming, "Nooo! Piccolo-san! We missed you!"<br>He ruffled my hair as he walked up to the front of the room. "Okay everyone take a seat and shut up!"  
>Everyone sat down and Piccolo started his speech, "So guys, I'm a much laid back person but if you are obnoxious and you don't want to play in band, get out, now! I care a lot about band and for those of you who like music, welcome, but if you think music is stupid just tell me and we can get you out of here. Oh! And we will be having a chair test of the B flat major scale, two octaves if you have it, Wednesday."<br>A group of people groaned at the last bit of information. I was not worried though. I knew this scale, and almost all of them, by heart. "Talk amongst your selves now," Piccolo announced as he went into his office. I turned to Trunks and smiled when I noticed that he had sat extremely close to Cadie. So that's the one he is going after first.  
>"Gohan, Cadie and Cooper have every class with us!" Trunks stated. To anyone who didn't know him he would have seemed to just be letting me know something but I could tell that he was extremely giddy over this. I nodded and noticed that my eyes started wandering over towards Piccolo. He had a scowl set on his face and his eyebrows were pinched together in concentration. As if sensing he was being watched Piccolo looked up and noticed I was staring.<br>The confused look on his face faded and a seductive smile took over its place. I looked away and blushed. Trunks gave me a confused look and I just shook my head. I would tell him soon enough. And by that I meant whenever he makes me. I found myself having to stop myself from gaping at him more and more with every passing minute. It was going to be a long first period. 


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to start off this chapter by thanking everyone who reviewed! They all meant so much to me! And I would like to give a special thank you to koneko-chan717 for just being plain awesome and being so supportive! I love you! Sorry it took so long to update! It shouldn't take this long for the next chapter! Oh and I should have a VegetaXGohan story coming out soon so if you like that pairing please check it out!

Disclaimer: Uhhh... If I owned DBZ why would I be writing fanfiction? I would just make all of this happen in the actual manga!

Warnings: None for this chapter really... Maybe some language?

* * *

><p><strong>Trunks POV<strong>

Gohan practically ran out of the band room when the bell rang. I glared at Piccolo and saw that he was shooting dagers at the door Gohan just went through. I noticed that Piccolo and Gohan were flirting a lot with each other, but that happened all the time. What shocked me the most was that Piccolo started the flirtatious word play! Normally Gohan initiated the sexual banter whenever they were within talking distance of each other.

"Trunks, are you there?" Cadie asked moving her hand in front of my face.

I blinked at her slowly, snapping out of my thougts, "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking."

"We need to get to class," She said taking my right hand in her left and grabbing Cooper by the front of his shirt before taking off. Cadie was exactly like Vegeta: pushy when wanting something.

We stopped in the middle of the cleaned out hallway with Cadie looking sheepishly at me, "Ah... Well, I really did not know where I was going so, I am lost..."

I laughed at her before leading the way to our next class, history, with my dad, this is going to be soooo fun!

"Brat! Why are you late?" Vegeta yelled at me when we walked through the door.

I brushed past him while saying, "Cadie was leading the way and she had no clue where she was going; we ended up in the west wing, it took me a little while to figure out where to go to get here."

Dad frunted adn I took that as my clue to go to my seat next to Gohan. I pulled Cadie down in the desk beside mine and Cooper sat in the desk on the other side of Gohan. "Gohan, I need to talk to you about what happened in band," I leaned closer to Gohan to whisper in his ear.

Gohan glanced over at me then shook his head, indicating that it was nothing and that I should just drop it.

"Oh no, you are not getting out of it this time. I'll beat it out of you if I have to!" I threatened light-heartedly.

Gohan gave me a challenging look before saying two words, "Bring. It."

Oh. It was on.

Gohan and I got out of our chairs and got right up in each others face, so close our noses were almost touching. Suddenly I was pulled backwards by someone whom had a very firm and painful grip in my hair. Once my hair was free I spun around and was about to sock the person who dared to touch my beautiful hair, no one touched my hair, in the face but it was my dad. I know better than to pick a fight with someone I know is stronger than me.

Oh. Shit.

My eyes were wide at the death glare my dad was shooting me and I winced like he had slapped me at the sound of his voice, "Trunks. Sit. Down. You and Gohan promised me and Kakarot that you would not destroy the school this year."

"Sorry dad," I felt so small when he was like that. I just slid back into my seat without another word. Gohan, after seeing the look in my dad's eyes took his seat with his head lowered and muttered an apology. My dad when back to the front of the classroom, crossed his arms adn leaned against the desk while glaring at the whole class.

"Okay, now that those idiots are done here are the rules," Dad began, I already knew them. He drilled into my and Gohan's heads what would be expected of us this year. "Rule one: Do not talk when I am talking. You guys can talk all you want whenever I am done talking, just as long as you get your work done. Rule two: Turn in all of your work on time! I don't accept late work from anyone! Ever. And rule three: None of you dare touch MY Kakarot! I will rip off your heads if you even so much as look at him the wrong way. For those of you who do not know who Kakarot is, he is the Literacy teacher. And my husband."

The room was dead silent after my dad just dropped the bomb on us. Well... so much for having a normal high school year. Not that I really expected anything else from my dad. "Uh dad?" I asked in an uncertain voice. My dad was always very agitable after one of his rants.

"What is it Trunks?" Dad grolwed, why was it that everytime dad would talk about Goku being "his and no one elses" he would get so pissy?

"Maybe you shouldn't have just dropped that on all of the other students, I mean you don't even know all of our names! Couldn't you have waited unitl you at least knew half of the class' names before you yelled at us?" I suggested. Dad looked at me like I had grown boobs and long hair before he cackled loudly.

"Like I am going to let you brats even think about Kakarot while I am around, but just for that Trunks, you and I are going to spend some father-son time at lunch. That is all. Talk amongst yourselves."

What the hell! But what about Cadie and Cooper? I am not just going to leave them with Gohan! I mean yeah I trust him with my life but Cadie is mine! Gohan likes Piccolo but I want to actually talk with Cadie some what. I know I am thinking with my dick here but damn I want her. She is so hot! I glanced over at her and noticed she was staring at me. I gave her a bright smile and winked at her. Her faced turned a faint pinkish color before she looked down and glared at her notebook.

"Trunks, put the dick away man!" Gohan whispered to me. I smirked at him and Gohan just rolled his eyes at me.

"But Gohan, you were being a horny little bitch today in band. You were desperate man!" I replied seriously. I know I was being kind of harsh, but it's true. But I really need to know what's going on to make sure he doesn't act like he did this morning. If he and Piccolo are dating and he did not tell me I would be pissed! But if he continued to act like that and Piccolo was not interested in him it might cause some problems for everyone!

"I know Trunks, but... it has been so long since I have seen him. I told myself I wouldn't act that way but those things he said just go to me. Shit I just need to drop band. It might help me to get away from him," Gohan said dejectedly and hung his head. Wait, what? Quit band? But we have been in band for four years! He can't just quit! We are both all-state players! And besides, Piccolo would FUCKING KILL HIM!

"Gohan. I know you are upset, but quit band? Band is like your passion! Why would you quit on something you love! And you can't just run from your problems because Piccolo would just hunt you down and not let you get away with it!" I snapped.

"I know he would, but I really feel like if I quit, it could help! I would only quit for a little while then after I get over him I will rejoin!" he answered shrugging it off.

"Don't be a pussy about this! Just talk to Goku about all of this! He can help you convince you-know-who to like you back. Goku is awesome at that! You remember how my dad was before Goku declated his love for him. Vegeta hated your dad! Just ask him for help," I ranted. Gohan just needed a good punch in the face. Maybe it would knock some sense into him!

"Are you crazy? Talk to my dad! Yeah I would just go up to him and be like hye dad! I am going out oh and by the way, I am in love with one of your best friends!" Gohan screamed. I don't think he realized how loud he was really talking.

The whole class was quiet and stared at us and dad glared at both of us. Busted. My dad won't just let Gohan talk his way out of this one. Or at least I hope he won't. "Gohan, Trunks, outside. Now," Vegeta growled at us. Gohan looked like he was being held at gunpoint as we walked out to the hall. Vegeta slammed the door behind him and glared at us once we were outside. "Okay, so what the hell was that?" Dad growled and gave Gohan and me a look that screamed we weren't going to get out of this one.

I pointed to Gohan and my dad directed his angry gaze to my best friend. "W-well you see Vegeta... I-I... uhh..." Gohan stuttered not wanting to tell dad and really not knowing how.

Vegeta sighed, "Just tell me Gohan. You know you can tell me anything." Dad was getting desperate. He only used soft and caring tones with us when he really wanted to know something. Gohan closed his eyes and shook his head furiously. Dad murmured something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "fucking brats" before he turned to me. "And what do you have to say about that outburst?" he asked me.

Gohan's eyes snapped open and stared at me, pleading with me to not say anything. "C'mon Gohan! Dad is not stupid! He heard what you said. The whole class did. Just tell him, he might even be able to help!" I reasoned. It was high time Gohan told someone, but I was not going to do it for him. He was a big boy. He could speak just as well as I could.

I saw tears well up in the corners of Gohan's eyes as he confessed, "Vegeta... I like, no love someone whom I shouldn't. He is one of your's and dad's best friends... and he is one of my teachers. He has been for four years now. I know it is wrong but I tried to stop loving him but it did not work! Nothing worked!"

Veget embraced Gohan and tried to soothe him, "Shh... it's okay Gohan. It's not gross to love someone, even if they are one of your teachers."

Gohan sniffled and asked, "You aren't mad? But you don't even know who it is!"

Vegeta chuckled, "Gohan, do you really think your dad and I are that oblivious? Well okay. Kakarot mmight be but I am not! It is obvious to me that you are in love with Piccolo."

There was a gasp and the sound of books and papers falling to the ground down the hall. We all turned and saw a certain band teacher staring at us with his mouth hanging open. There was a sound to my right and I looked to see Gohan on the ground with his eyes closed. "Did he die?" I asked looking to dad then Piccolo. Piccolo looked a little green.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger sort of? Oh well! This chapter wasn't supposed to end this way but it just kinda happened! Thank you for reading and please review! I want to get ten reviews before the third chapter and if I get those ten then I will update that next day if something does not come up!<p> 


	3. Important Author's note

Hey everyone! Sorry this is not another chapter, but don't worry! It is coming along nicely! But this is just going to be an author's note! I don't think I really made something clear in the first chapter, so just to clear some things up I am writing this. There are a few orders of business so I am just going to number them so maybe it will not confuse anyone!

1.) Piccolo, Tein, or any other character that does not look like a human in the manga/anime looks like a human in this story. So instead of being green and having antenas(sp?), Piccolo just looks like a normal bald human. Likewise Tein only has two eyes.

2.) Trunks and Gohan have no clue that Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo are all aliens. They just think that Goku and Vegeta adopted them, because that is what Goku and Vegeta told them, and that Piccolo is one of Goku and Vegeta's old high school friends. That is it. The reason I made it this way is because all of this stuff will key in later on.

3.)The reason I did not explain this in the beginning chapter in an author's note is because I was going to make a chapter explaining all of this, but that will not be until like way later on!

If you have any questions I will be happy to answer them, but if your question will ruin something for you later on I will just say something like wait and see or something like that! I am sorry if this confused anyone, but hopefully this will help explain some things!

Also, for me to wrap up this next chapter I would like to know if you guys would rather there be problems for our couple now or later. I have to ways that I can go with this story and I don't know which way would be better. I mean it would all eventually end the same it's just I need to know if you guys want them to have more problems before they get together or more problems after they get together! Please leave a review telling me what you want me to do! I need you guys to tell me what to do so the sooner you guys review the sooner another chapter comes out!

Thanks so much!

~Katie(Zangetsu)~ 


	4. Chapter 3

Hi all! Been a few days, ne? Sorry, this chapter has been done for like... a week, I just have been too lazy to type it! That... And Fairy Tail has kind of taken over my life as of this moment... But once again I am really sorry for the delay!

To my unanimous reviewer Kat: Thank you so much for reviewing my story, I feel obligated to thank all of my reviewers individually, and since you don't have a profile(that I know of) I chose to thank you this way. Oh and I am really glad you like my story! 3

Warnings(for this chapter): Little bit of language and mentions of under aged drinking. I do not support under aged drinking!

* * *

><p><strong>Piccolo's POV<strong>

I walked down the hallway towards the history and literacy rooms to go talk to Goku about Gohan; he always had second period off, as do I, when I heard voices. I recognized Vegeta's voice right away, but I could not hear exactly what he was saying. He was most likely just yelling at a brat who did not know when to shut up.

I turned the corner to enter the hallway Vegeta and his target were in, and was surprised to see Gohan and Trunks getting a tongue lashing. Normally Vegeta and Goku would wait until they were home to beat the shit out of their sons, hmph... Saiyans.

I continued to walked down the hall, but a little bit slower, I didn't want the Saiyans to know that I was there just yet. All three of the men had their backs facing me, so if I was quiet enough they would not notice me eavesdropping. I gripped the books I had in my arms that I needed to get copies from tighter when I heard Vegeta speak, "Gohan do you really think your dad and I are that oblivious? Well okay, Kakarot might be, but I am not! It is obvious to me that you are in love with Piccolo."

All of the breath in my lungs dissipated, the books in my arms slid to the ground, and I gaped at the three of them. Vegeta had to be joking, but when the three Saiyans turned to me I could see the truth on all of their faces. Gohan was in love with me. The truth was even more confirmed when Gohan hit the floor because he passed out.

"Is he dead?" Trunks' question rang throughout the hallway as he looked to Vegeta then to me. There was a pregnant silence until I composed myself enough to bend down to pick up all of the paper that scattered around when they fell.

Trunks and Vegeta came over and began to help me pick up the flood of papers that drowned the floor and I asked, "What is going to happen now?"

Vegeta laughed bitterly and said, "Well first we need to get him to Dende to make sure he is alright. Piccolo, you and Trunks will take him to the nurse. I will go explain to the principal what's going on and I will tell Brayden, your co-teacher, to take over for you if you are not back for third period. Trunks, after you drop Gohan off with Dende come back to class. When you are alone Piccolo, you need to think about your feelings for Gohan and what you want to do. But know this, if you hurt Gohan you will have to deal with three angry Saiyans coming after you."

I gulped audibly at the glare one of my best friends sent me. It promised so much pain and suffering that a shiver of fear ran down my spine. Vegeta walked past me, but did not take his evil gaze off me until he turned down another hall. I stood rooted to the spot until Trunks picked up Gohan, said, "Come on, let's go ahead and get him to Dende," and started on his way towards the nurse's office.

I was almost suffocated by the tension between Trunks and I, but as soon as we entered Dende's office, the palpabel tension disappeared. The kind short man was not in the room so the mini Vegeta set his best friend on a futon then he turned to me, "Piccolo, I know you would not do anything to Gohan intentionally, but you better not hurt him at all. Ever. If you do not feel the same way for Gohan then you are going to hurt him, but that can't be helped. Though you better let him down easy and not cause him to do anything stupid, if that be the case. I will try to stop my dad and Goku from killing you if you decide not to pursue a relationship with Gohan, but I will not make any promises. I think this coupled with my dad's warning is enough for you to understand; you better not fuck this up," Trunks snapped in a voice so cold and heartless it scared me more than Vegeta did that time he found out that Goku and I accidently kissed!

I nodded dumbly as Trunks pushed past me and out the door, "See what you have gotten me into Gohan?" I asked the unconscious boy. He shifted slightly and groaned, but he did not open his eyes. I sighed and sat heavily in one of the chairs near the futon, and buried my head in my hands, massaging my temples. I had a lot to think over. Gohan says he loves me, but how do I feel for him, I know I love him, but not **_that_** type of love. Well what **_is_** that type of love...?

Soft footsteps padded into the room, and I looked up to meet the gaze of my older brother. Dende was a lot shorter than me, but other than that we looked exactly alike. Even with our resemblace, people still found it hard to believe we were related because our personalities were so different. Dende was nice and caring, but I on the other hand... People say I am uncaring and intimidating, but that is just because they don't know me. Dende looked at me then his gaze slid to Gohan and he raised an invisible eyebrow.

"He passed out after he noticed that I over heard Vegeta say he was in love with me," I vaguely explained. My brother nodded slowly and sat down at his desk. He was waiting for me to continue talking, I was not done and he knew that, but he waited until I was ready. I looked to Gohan, lying on the make shift bed and smiled to myself. He looked so cute when he slept. All tension went from his face in the depths of sleep. "Dende, what is love?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the teen Saiyan.

Dende sighed, "Love is like... well, you would do anything for your love, and you never want to see them hurt. You always want to be close to them, whether it is being close to them in like a location, or just being there for them like a best friend would be. There are other feelings too, but they are too hard to understand, let alone **_try_** to explain. And it is even more strange for Namekians and Saiyans because you are supposed to just **_know._**"

I nodded, digesting all of the information and comparing it to the way I felt for Gohan. I would do anything for Gohan. That was easy to see, if Gohan was in danger I would do anything to keep him safe. That means I don't want to see him hurt. I do like to be near the kid... But that is just not right! I can't like Gohan like that! All of those things could also mean just wanting to be best friends! Right?

"But Dende, those could just be all of the feelings for a best friend, right?" I finally took my eyes off Gohan to look at my twin. His eyes were gleaming with laughter and I scowled at him.

"Oh Piccolo, you are so dense, but this is the last thing I can say to try to get through that thick skull of yours that you ARE in love with Gohan: Imagine Gohan being with a random guy, Gohan looks at him like he is his world. You see the love and admiration in his eyes for this random person. If this makes you want to go up to this imaginary person, kill them, then take Gohan away to be with you then, you are in love with Gohan," Dende said.

I imagined Gohan being with a radom stranger and my stomach started churning. I suddenly had the urge to go steal my Gohan back by beating the fucking shit out of the mother fucker who dared touching Gohan. A growl slipped out of my throat, and I was pulled from my thoughts by Dende giggling loudly.

"What's so funny? Those feelings could just be for a best friend too. Just because I am possessive does not mean I am in love with Gohan," I reasoned, nodding my head, trying to convince myself that I was not in love with Gohan.

My mini me chuckled softly and said, "I swear Piccolo, if you don't want to believe something, then nothing will make you understand! I can tell you a million times that you are in love with Gohan, I can feel it through our brotherly bond, but if you don't want to admit it you will deny it with every fiber of your being."

"I would not deny it if it wre true," I growled. I only denied thing when they were false. Well... Okay, maybe just this once I denied my feelings, but I really do not think Gohan and I would work. I am his teacher! I could lose my job! Well, I highly doubt I would get fired, but still! It would still not work.

As if Dende could read my fucking thoughts he commented, "Pic... You never know how things would turn out if you do not try. And I can read your thoughts dumb ass."

"I don't like him like that though! And you better get out of my head," I whined, normally I do not whine, but to get Dende to shut up, I would do anything.

There was a groan from the bed and I ran over to Gohan's side. Dende smirked and said, "Sure you don't like him, but seriously Piccolo, you know you are just going to hurt him and yourself if you don't tell him."

"I know.. but if I say no, he could start to get over me," I said remorsefully.

"Saiyans don't get over people Piccolo, they love one person, and no matter what happens they will always love that one person. Namekians aren't much different in that department," Dende stated matter-of-factly. He was just being a stupid smartass who thinks he knows everything.

"Maybe I am not his chosed mate, he could just like me a lot?" I asked in a soft slightly higher pictched voice. It was stupid to try to argue with Dende. He knows almost everything and ninety-nine percent of the time, he was right.

Dende gave me an are-you-serious look before he went to one of the cabinets lining the wall. He opened the cabinet and pulled out a small jar of something. He turned and walked toward Gohan while he uncapped the lid to the jar. "I hope you know what you are doing," Dende said in an unsure voice before placing the jar under Gohan's nose. Ah, smelling salts.

Gohan groaned again and his long eye lashes fluttered against his high cheek bones. I took the moment right before he woke up to look at him and I realized how beautiful he really was. Since he was a Saiyan he had gorgeous natural lightly bronzed skin. His lips were pink and pouty, with his bottom lip being fuller than the top. High cheek bones and long dark lashes made him look a little girly, but his over all body negated that thought. His midnight black hair was shiny, and even though it spiked out at random angles, it was soft to the touch.

He was so stunning, and he could be mine if I just gave in and took him... But I couldn't. I would end up hurting him in the end. I couldn't be trusted with something as valuable as Gohan.

"Nn... Piccolo?" Gohan's eyes fluttered open to reveal slightly glazed over eyes. He blushed when I grinned at him adn it reminded me of the first time Gohan was drunk. It was when Gohan turned 15; it was tradition for when a Saiyan turned 15 they would drink for the first time. Since Saiyans mature faster than humans, on earth Gohan was 21 in Saiyan years. Gohan went a little over board and ended up passed out in the middle of his kitchen... Oh, good times.

"Why am I here?" Gohan asked, looking around the room.

"You passed out when you noticed I heard Vegeta say you were in love with me," I answered bluntly. Gohan looked down at his hands in his lap and Dende glared at me while shaking his head.

A thick, uncomfortable silence took over the room until Dende awkwardly said, "I will just uhh... just leave you two alone," before he rushed out of the room.

"Uhh... Gohan... I-"

"I am sorry Piccolo! I just can't help my feelings! I know you think it's sick an you never want to see me again, but I won't be able to stay away! There's just this force that pulls me to you... when I am around you, you are all that I see or care about, and when I am not around you I feel like my life is meaningless!" Gohan confessed.

I stared at Gohan with sad eyes, knowing what I had to do, but desperately not wanting to. From what Gohan described I was his destined mate. "Listen Gohan," I began, "I really am flattered by your confession, but I just... don't feel the same way for you. I mean yes I love you, but not in the same way. And I don't find it gross that you like me... It would just end badly if we were to be in a relationship."

Gohan nodded slowly as my words hit him. His shoulders shook and his voice was shaky,"I-I understand." Tears streamed down his face and I tried to give him a hug, but he moved his body away from mine. "I am feeling much better now Piccolo-SAN so I am just going to go back to class now," Gohan said as he got up and ran out of the room.

Never in my life had I felt like such an asshold. I felt tears well up in my eyes, and I viciously swiped them away with my fist. There was an extreme pain in my chest and my head started to pound. I just made the biggest mistake of my life, but there was no way I would be able to fix it now. I would be lucky if I lived until the end of the day. If Vegeta did not kill me, then I would just have to wait, and hope that eventually Gohan would get over me, so then maybe I could try to get over him.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading my story! I am hoping to get to 20 reviews with this chapter! I am sorry that the chapter had to end this way, but it will get better, promise!<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys... haven't seen you all in a while... How long has it been? Almost three months... Yeah, sorry about that! School has kicked my ass, but I made this chapter really long for you guys! And holy shit, now that everyone is introduced we can get on with the actual awesomeness that this story is meant to be! And hopefully I can start updating more after this! :DDDD

I am so ridiculously happy with this chapter! It is my longest one yet (30 pages handwritten. Damnnnnn) AND there is a little bit of PiccoloxGohan in here, AND there is back story in it! What can be better than that! Oh and I was almost done with hand writing this chapter Saturday morning, but then my friends came over... I will be trying to update every other Saturday because I started a Fairy Tail story so I have to give it some love too! If you guys like Fairy Tail check it out!

Also there is a poll on my profile that you all need to check out! It is vital to the continuation of this story!

To my unanimous reviewers:

Hotaru-Hoshino: I am sorry I made you so sad; maybe this will make it up to you!

And umm, I don't know how to say this...: :I am glad you think that the story is cute! You might die of cuteness in this chapter though!

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Italicized (Flashback)

'Italicized telepathy'

~Cadie (Zangestu) ~

* * *

><p>-Third person POV-<p>

Gohan ran down the hall towards Vegeta's classroom with tears cascading down his face. 'Piccolo rejected me,' was all Gohan could think as an overwhelming pain clenched at his chest. When Gohan reached his history class door, he paused before he sat down against the wall next to the door. "You knew this was coming Gohan! Why are you so upset?" Gohan spat as he sniffled a few times before he let out a shaky breath. The door cracked open and Trunks slipped out into the hallway, but Gohan continued to stare blankly at the wall opposite of him. Trunks sighed as he slid down the wall to sit next to his best friend.

Trunks grabbed Gohan's head and shoved it into his chest, running his fingers through raven hair. Shudders racked Gohan's body, and his chest heaved as his breathing picked up speed. "Shh... Gohan, slow your breathing, you will hyperventilate if you don't," Trunks whispered into Gohan's ear.

"Trunks, the man I love, and will only ever love just rejected me. How am I supposed to calm down?" Gohan's rhetorical question stabbed Trunks' heart with a burning blade.

"How do you know that he will be the only man you will love?" Trunks asked skeptically, turning disbelieving eyes on his step brother. 'I highly doubt that Gohan will never find someone else. He is attractive, and if our dads weren't married, I would totally hook up with him,' Trunks thought as his hand made Gohan look at him and his lips gently pressed to the Son's.

Gohan gasped and pulled his face from Trunks', but only far enough so that they could look at each other's lips without going cross-eyed. "What?" Gohan's one word question went unanswered causing a very awkward silence to ensue.

"You just looked so sad. I don't really know why I did it, I just did. It felt natural," Trunks tried to reason, a blush dusting his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Gohan giggled before he kissed Trunks on the cheek.

"Thanks Trunks, I'll be okay it is just hard."

Trunks growled, "That asshole, I will rip him a new one," when he saw that Gohan had retreated back into his completely lifeless state.

"It's not his fault Trunks, he just doesn't feel the same way about me," Gohan defended, "But he -is- an ass," he added with a small smile. Trunks chuckled softly beside him, his chest rumbling, causing a soothing sensation to overcome Gohan.

Gohan laid his head on the lavender haired teenager's shoulder as tears slid down his face onto Trunks' school uniform. "That bastard broke my best friend's heart. He is going to be on my bad side for a while. Besides, if I were you, and I did not want anyone being mean to Piccolo, I would worry about Goku and dad killing him, not me," Trunks said and Gohan gasped, snapping his head from Trunks; shoulder.

"Vegeta threatened him, didn't he?" Gohan asked, even though he already knew the answer. 'Of course Vegeta threatened him! It's Vegeta!'

"Yes I did brat, and I will kick his ass later. Now come inside, it is almost time for the bell," Vegeta said, his gruff voice slightly softer than it normally was.

"Vegeta! Don't hurt him! He didn't mean anything by it! He just doesn't like me like that!" Gohan tried to reason as he got off the floor.

'Yeah, but what you don't know brat, is that you and him have already formed a bond. If he doesn't accept it soon some bad shit will happen,' Vegeta thought as he ushered his sons into his classroom. Everyone in the class stared at Gohan and Trunks as they made their way back to their seats.

Cadie, being the nosy person she was, tried to get information out of a heart-broken Gohan, but the bell cut her off. They gathered up their note books and all walked out of the room toward their next class, biology. Trunks walked extremely close to Gohan and nearly killed someone when he saw Piccolo walk in their direction.

Gohan stopped in the middle of the hallway when his and Piccolo's eyes met. Piccolo quickly looked away when a smile started to form on his favorite student's face. "Gohan, let's go," Trunks said; grabbed his step brother's arm and pulled him down the hall.

Gohan reluctantly stopped looking at Piccolo to go down another hallway towards Krillen's classroom. When the group walked into their Biology class, they were greeted by a very short bald man.

-With Vegeta and Piccolo-

*Vegeta's POV*

I smashed open the door to the band room and glared furiously at the tall Namekian. "Piccolo, we need to talk!" I growled and the man paled visibly.

"Brayden, I will be back in a moment," Piccolo said to his assistant and walked toward me. "Couldn't this have waited Vegeta?" the bastard asked once we went in his office.

"Hell no it couldn't! You know damn well that you and Gohan already have a band! If you reject him now he will go into depression!" I spat at him.

Piccolo gave me an are-you-serious look before he asked, "How do you know about the bond? It wasn't fully created that night!"

I had to refrain from face palming and said as calmly as I could, "Of course I would fucking know, I have a bond with Gohan, so I can feel his bonds. We are Saiyans! That's how it works!"

Piccolo nodded his head in understanding and said, "Okay, but I just don't want to mess up what Gohan and I have Vegeta. You will just have to accept that. I do love Gohan, but it is wrong to think of him in that manner."

"You really are stupid, are you sure you are a Namekian? You just admitted that you love Gohan! Why would you cause him so much pain?" I screamed before I turned to leave the room. 'Stupid Namekian is going to learn what happens when you deny love!'

Before I could get out of the room Piccolo stopped me, "I will make you a deal." I did not turn around to look at him, but I stopped walking away. "You tell Gohan and Trunks the truth."

I spun around so fast for a moment I thought I got whiplash and stared incredulously at him. "Why do we have to tell them?"

"For fuck's sake Vegeta, they are sixteen! On Vegeta-sei they would be fighting for mates with the other males and starting a family of their own! They aren't babies anymore! So they have a right to know they are Saiyans. Also I think you guys should start really teaching them how to fight. I don't want to hurt Gohan if we do mate, and as it is, I would kill him! Not to mention the thought of a baby too! And I don't want to be the one to tell them which will happen if we mate." Piccolo ranted. Boy, who knew he could be so talkative?

We stood there in silence for a few moments before I said, "I will discuss it with Kakarott," and walked out of the room. We had a lot to think about.

-With Gohan-

*Third person POV*

Gohan and Trunks entered the biology room followed by the two new kids. The bell rang and everyone scurried to their seats. A short bald man stood on his tip toes and wrote *Biology with Krillen* on the marker board then gave a small bow of his head and said, "Good morning class, I am Krillen and this year we will be observing the world around us which is also known as biology."

A comical silence ensued after Krillen's small speech before Trunks mock-whispered to Gohan, "I wonder how long he practiced that in the mirror this morning."

"Hey! I heard that Trunks!" Krillen snapped which caused the whole class to erupt in laughter. "Oh whatever, go grab a book from over there; write your name in it then bring it up to me so I can mark what number you have. Also I have the supply list up on the board. You will need everything by the end of the week," Krillen explained as the class got up to get their books and he sat down at his desk.

The class went pretty smoothly with most of the immature students look at the reproduction chapters and asking dumb obscene questions.

"Trunks, do you think my dad knows about what happened with Piccolo?" Gohan asked uncertainly as the clock clicked closer and closer to bell time.

-Ring!-

Trunks shrugged while grabbing his books and said, "Well, we'll know soon!"

"So who is the next teacher?" Cadie asked as she walked right beside Trunks.

"My dad, he teaches literacy," Gohan said no chantingly. Gohan noticed a group of guys standing in front of them, all molesting Cadie with their eyes. Gohan nudged Trunks and discreetly nodded towards them. Trunks nodded and wrapped his arm around Cadie's waist and pulled her closer to him. She looked at him questioningly until one of the boys spoke, "Hey fag, what are you doing touching a hot bitch like that?"

"Excuse me?" Trunks asked, staring at the boy like he had an extra head.

"You heard me fag," the boy snapped then he addressed Cadie, "Hey, why don't you ditch those losers and come outside for a smoke with us?"

Trunks took in a deep breath, readying himself to chew on the guy like a starving dog would a bone, when Cadie put a hand on his chest. He looked down into her innocent gleaming leaf green eyes before she shook off his arm.

She walked in between the two groups and snapped, "Why would I hang out with you douche bags?"

The jerks sneered at her and asked, "The fuck'd you just say?"

"You heard me, now move so we can get to class," Cadie said and tried to move past them, but the two guys to the main man's right and left side grabbed her arms and kept her in place. "Hey, let me go!"

"Oh no, you little slut, you are coming with use whether you like it or not!" the guy to her right whispered in her ear before he nibble on her ear lobe.

Cadie shivered as the teen on her other side began to rub her stomach. "Hey stop that you assholes!" Cooper yelled and cracked his knuckles, ready to beat some ass when a hand gripped his shoulder.

"What's going on here?" a kind, soft baritone asked. The boys holding Cadie lost their grip on her and she ran into Trunks' arms, shielding her watering eyes from view in his chest. Gohan turned around, recognizing the voice instantly. "The bell is about to ring, you kids better hurry to class, don't wanna be late!"

The older high schoolers glared at the goofy smiling man before they scudded away, knowing better than to start a fight with the muscular teacher. "Gohan, Trunks, I told you both not to get into trouble," Goku scolded. The two boys looked down, knowing back talking would get them nowhere.

"Wait, it wasn't them! If anyone it was me, they ever insulted Trunks, but he didn't do anything! It was me..." Cadie defended after removing herself from Trunks' protective arms.

"That's okay; it probably wasn't you who confronted them first, judging from the fact that they were holding you like that. Don't worry, I will report them to the principal later today, behavior like that isn't tolerated," Goku said as he led the group towards his classroom.

"Thank you," Cadie whispered and kissed Trunks on the cheek, causing the lavender haired teen to become a tomato. Gohan nudged Trunks and grinned at him and in turn Trunks gave a sheepish smile and barely shrugged.

Cadie stayed attached to Trunks and when they made it to the classroom and took their seats Cadie sat so close to him that she was practically sitting in his lap.

"Hello class, I am Son Goku, and I will be your literature teacher this year. I expect respect from all of you and in turn I will give you the same. My goal for this year is to make you realize the beauty and importance of great writings," Goku said as he passed out slips of paper with a supply list and a contract on it. "Oh! And for today I would like you all to write what you did over the summer, it doesn't absolutely have to be real, especially if you did something boring, impress me! Also after that I want you to write what you think your weaknesses in your writings are at the bottom or back of the page. While doing this I don't care if you whisper, just know I will grade you on this and it's due first thing tomorrow," Goku explained the assignment to the class and then took role.

Gohan looked over at Trunks and said, "I think I am going to write about our camping trip with Piccolo, just to let you know."

"Seriously? Okay dude, I am gonna make up something, so we cool," Trunks replied a little distracted due to his thoughts over his paper, and Cadie accidently rubbing up against him every few seconds.

Gohan set to work on his paper, his mind mulling over the memory.

-FLASHBACK-

_Gohan ran out to the car, quickly stuffing his two bags into the back and running back into the house to grab the rest of the luggage and loaded the car in record time. "The car is ready, c'mon let's go!" Gohan rushed the rest of his family out the door._

_"Calm down brat, Piccolo isn't even here yet!" Vegeta snapped and pushed them all back inside. Gohan looked at Vegeta incredulously before he ran up to his and Trunks' room muttering something about needing to pack more underwear. Vegeta turned to Goku with a raised eyebrow. "You forgot to mention that tidbit of information, didn't you Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked in a soft annoyed voice, rubbing his temples in a soothing manner._

_"Wait, Piccolo is seriously going with us? Why?" Trunks asked thoroughly confused._

_"I am sorry Geta! I knew I forgot something when we were packing. Trunks, Piccolo is coming because we never spend time together anymore so this is the perfect opportunity for that!" Goku explained to the young half saiyan._

_Trunks growled low in his throat startling both Vegeta and Goku before he stormed out of the room._

_'Did you hear that?' Vegeta asked._

_'Yeah, looks like he getting territorial over Gohan. This isn't good.' Goku replied._

_'We need to find someone who can mate with Trunks soon, if they go into there will be bloodshed over Gohan,' Vegeta reasoned telepathically, the extreme worry for both of his sons coming out due to the bond being so open to allow the telepathy._

_Goku wrapped Vegeta in his arms and whispered, "It will all be okay, we still have a little while before that happens," and placed a kiss on his mate's forehead then his lips._

_"Until what happens?" Piccolo asked coming into the room, wearing baggy black shorts that rode low on his hips and a tight white v-neck shirt._

_Vegeta yanked himself away from Goku in shock and examined, with glaring eyes, the intruder. "The boys going into their first heat. Oh, and you might want to go change we won't be help responsible if Gohan jumps your bones," Vegeta said and opened his telepathy bond with Gohan, not talking to him, but allowing him to feel Piccolo's energy._

_Piccolo smirked when he heard the stomping of feet coming towards him at a slightly faster pace than just a little excited. He help open his arms and accepted the teen into his arms, a genuine smile on his face, and a slight blushed reached the very top of his cheek bones._

_"Hey kid, have you practiced your trumpet every day?" Piccolo asked, looking down at the young man he had grown to love._

_"Piccolo! We have barely been out a week! I need a little break," Gohan whined staring up lovingly at his band director._

_Piccolo playfully ruffled his hair and chuckled, "Yeah, but if you slack off you will not be prepared for next year's all-region."_

_Gohan just scoffed at the hilarity that Piccolo just said, him not making region, ha!_

_Goku and Vegeta stared at the unknowing couple with love and acceptance dancing in their eyes._

_'They are such a cute couple,' Vegeta cooed._

_'Yeah, they are,' Goku agreed happily._

_Vegeta blushed like mad and yelled, 'You weren't supposed to hear that!'_

_Goku laughed and Vegeta shoved him, accidently causing his head to make a dent in the wall._

_Piccolo watched out of the corner of his eye the scene the two full-blooded Saiyans were making. Vegeta dashed to help Goku and when they saw the dent they looked desperately at Piccolo. 'Man, what would you two do without me?' Goku gave a sheepish smile and Vegeta hmphed. In a mock wave to the two Saiyans, Piccolo focused his energy on the wall and fixed the crater that was made in the shape of Goku's head._

_Gohan turned around just now noticing that his parents were still in the room and blushed brightly. "Are we all ready to go?" he asked, trying, and failing, to take the attention off of himself and the man next to him._

_Vegeta smirked then shouted, "Trunks! Are you ready to go?"_

_Trunks calmly walked into the room, as apathetically as he possibly could, and gave a shrug of his shoulders._

_"Then let's go!" Goku and Gohan said at the same time scurrying out of the house._

_Piccolo and Vegeta shook their heads and both thought, 'Our boys,' and followed them outside._

_Trunks couldn't help but feel that he was being left out and thought, _'I need to find someone other than Gohan,'_ and walked out the door, locking it on his way out._

_"There's no way we are all fitting in our car, so Piccolo, why don't you and Gohan take your car and you guys can meet us there?" Vegeta asked Piccolo and the Namekian in disguise glared at him. 'He damn well knows I much rather fly than drive that damned automobile.'_

_"I guess that's okay with me, what about you Gohan?" Piccolo asked, giving into the puppy eyes Gohan was secretly giving him. Gohan nodded vigorously with a happy smile on his face and pranced over to the pre-mentioned car._

_Piccolo sighed and got into his car along with Gohan then the journey began._

_They had been talking nearly constantly about band and music related thing for half the ride there before Piccolo asked, "So Gohan, have Goku and Vegeta started teaching you and Trunks martial arts yet?"_

"_Yeah, they started about a month ago, but it is really boring compared to what I see you guys doing."_

"_Do you ever spar with Goku or Vegeta?"_

"_No, they keep saying that they might hurt me or Trunks, but even when it is just us it feel like we break each other's bones. They after we are done dad or Vegeta gives us these pills that look like beans and then we are all better," Gohan explained with a puzzled look on his face. "I have a feeling they aren't telling us something." Gohan whispered in a melancholic voice._

"_What makes you say that?" Piccolo asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice._

"_Dunno, just a gut feeling I guess," Gohan said shrugging._

_Piccolo's eyes bugged slightly at Gohan's nonchalant manner and sighed, it was going to be a long car ride._

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at the small cabin up in the mountains Gohan and Trunks jumped out of the cars and started to run around like toddlers who just learned how to walk.<p>

"_Wow," Piccolo gasped looking around his surroundings. You could see for miles down the mountain, the homey looking cabin was perched on. The gushing of water could be heard from a waterfall stationed somewhere. All around Piccolo heard animals moving and the wind dancing through the trees. It was beautiful. "Like home," Piccolo whispered._

"_What was that Piccolo?" Gohan asking, having snuck up on the man admiring the beauty of their camp, startling said man._

"_Oh, um… Nothing," Piccolo mumbled and grabbed his bags, eager to see the inside of the log cabin. Upon entering, Piccolo was thoroughly… Unimpressed. He walked straight into the living room which was sparsely decorated with just two couches and a single coffee table. Next was the kitchen with an island that held the stove and a counter to sit at, Piccolo felt more at ease since it wasn't overloaded with things that were unnecessary. There was a microwave by the refrigerator and an oven on the opposing side. In the middle was the sink._

_Continuing on, Piccolo ran into Gohan who pulled him into a bedroom. Piccolo's jaw dropped. _'So much for being unimpressive.'

_One wall was made out of glass to where you could see the city at least four hours away by car; looking straight down Piccolo saw another waterfall running into a huge pond. The room just had a simple queen sized bed with a closet and oak dresser, but that didn't matter, the view was all he needed._

_Piccolo was drug again to another small door in the far right corner of the room. Gohan opened the door and walked outside to a balcony. "It's also joined to Trunks and my room," Gohan commented as the two stared out at the view._

"_Gohan, Piccolo, c'mon! We are all going to go down to the waterfall!" Trunks called, and stuck his head out of his room._

_Piccolo went back into his room and quickly changed into a pair of green, white, and pink swimming trunks, choosing to keep on his white v-neck for now._

_Piccolo was the last to come out of the house. Goku and Trunks were both shirtless and both were trying to get Vegeta and Gohan to take off their shirts._

"_See! I told you Piccolo would wear a shirt! I win!" Vegeta yelled triumphantly and held his head higher. Piccolo shrugged and started walking towards where he heard the water running._

"_You do know that there is a path to the waterfall right Piccolo?" Trunks asked a little skeptical about scaling down a mountain._

_Piccolo shrugged and continued down the path he had first made his way towards. Gohan gasped and quickly caught up to Piccolo, "Do you mind if I come with you, in case you get lost?" Gohan asked, doing very well to mask his overflowing joy._

"_Sure kid," Piccolo said without stopping. Gohan did a little happy dance in his mind and scurried after Piccolo._

"_Are you sure it is a good thing to leave them to go down that mountain?" Trunks asked not even attempting to keep the worry from his voice._

"_They'll be fine," Goku reassured. If only Goku knew how wrong he was._

* * *

><p><em>Piccolo had not realized that the waterfall was so far away, they had been going downhill for over three hours, the sun getting close to setting when Piccolo heard a snap followed by the worse sound to ever grace his ears: Gohan's scream.<em>

_Piccolo tried to grab for the boy, but his hand just barely missed and Gohan slid down the mountain, being hit with tree limbs and rocks digging into his skin, about fifty feet before landing straight on his ankle, tearing another agonizing scream from him._

"_Gohan!" Piccolo shouted, not a second later landing next to the injured teen. He quickly scanned the boy, taking in all the wounds on his body and thinking of what needed to be take care of._

"_Piccolo… It hurts," Gohan groaned and tears started to spill from his eyes._

"_Shh… Gohan, I know it hurts, I'll fix you up though," Piccolo said, tears coming to his eyes due to the guilt swallowing him. He quickly snapped himself out of it. _'No, first dress that gash going down his leg and his ankle, then feel bad about it!'

_Piccolo grabbed his water bottle that was still about half full and took off his shirt._

"_Piccolo, what are you-" Gohan asked but was cut off by Piccolo holding up a finger. He quickly started to rip up his shirt into long strips. He took one of the strips and poured some water on it, then started to clean all of Gohan's cuts and finally, his leg._

_After that, Piccolo tsked, "Your ankle is broken, and I think we should splint it, just to be safe about its healing and you moving it around too much."_

_Walking over to a tree Piccolo swiftly broke off two limbs and walked back to Gohan then sat down. He continued to break the limbs down until they were about a foot long; he took the remaining strips of his shirt and wrapped Gohan's ankle. He looked at Gohan's face while doing so to make sure he wasn't causing Gohan too much pain and gasped. The right side of Gohan's jaw was swollen as if he had just got punched by a professional boxer._

"_Does your jaw hurt?"_

_Gohan nodded slowly._

"_Can you talk?"_

_Gohan shook his head negative then his tummy growled._

"_Shit, okay Gohan, it is almost dark, I need to start a fire, and then I will go hunting." Piccolo said and gathered big rocks, tree limbs, and leaves, and then made a make-shift fire pit. He grabbed two of the rocks and began striking them against each other. After a few futile attempts Piccolo muttered, "Oh fuck this," and shot a ki blast out of his hand._

_Gohan's eyes nearly shot out of his head and he tried to asked what just happened, but stopped because of the pain in his jaw._

"_Calm down Gohan, that was a 'ki blast,' your whole body flows with ki and by focusing it in a certain part of your body, you can make ki blasts," Piccolo explained shooting another tiny ki blast at the fire with the pointer finger of his right hand._

_Gohan furrowed his eyebrows and held out his hand towards the fire. Piccolo stared at Gohan in awe. After a few minutes a small blue ball came out of Gohan's hand. Gohan looked at his hand then he beamed a smile at Piccolo._

"_I am very impressed, now I need to go find food, don't use your ki too much or you tire yourself out, but make sure the fire stays lit," Piccolo said before he took off in search of some prey._

_Gohan stared into the fire and started to shiver as cold winds began to blow. He missed Piccolo already._

* * *

><p><em>Piccolo sniffed the air, a doe white tail was near with no other animals near, perfect food. Piccolo quickly caught up to her and jumped on her and snapped her neck, a quick, painless death.<em>

_Piccolo broke two of the deer's legs to make it seem like a normal person could have killed the animal._

'_Piccolo! Where are you?' Vegeta activated their telepathic bond._

'_Don't worry Vegeta, Gohan slid and broke his ankle, but he is okay.'_

'_What? He is not okay!'_

'_Vegeta. I just killed a doe, we have food and I saw a stream not five minutes from out camp. It is too dangerous for me to try to get back to the cabin while carrying Gohan. We will be fine here. Also, I brought some extra pills that doctor made me so I won't show my real self to him.'_

'_You killed a meal for him? With your bare hands?' Vegeta sounded worried._

'_Yeah, why?'_

'_That's a Saiyan courting ritual, any dominant wanting to mate a submissive will offer the biggest game they could kill with their bare hands in hopes for the submissive to want to become mates with them.' Vegeta explained._

'_Your point?'_

'_You bastard! Gohan and you will form a bond, a __mating__ bond, if you feed him that! When Gohan goes into heat he will not be satisfied with anyone but you!'_

'_Well what else am I supposed to do? Let him starve?'_

'_Piccolo, you are making a commitment to my boy by doing that. If you later go back on this, I __will__ kill you,' Vegeta threatened._

'_I love him Vegeta. As much as I don't want to admit it I do! But what if he doesn't love me once he sees the real me? I will not act on my feelings until he knows everything.'_

'_And I thought Namekians were supposed to be smart.' Vegeta cut off their link._

_Piccolo shook his head, amused by the comment. _'Funny, so did I.'

_He brought the kill; he had skinned it in the process of talking to Vegeta, out to Gohan. He impaled the carcass on a long limb and held if over the roaring fire. He stabbed the stick holding their mean in the ground and went to go fill up his water bottle for both of them._

_When he came back, Piccolo saw Gohan staring impatiently at the deer. Piccolo sighed and quickly shot a ki blast toward the dead animal so it would be instantly cooked._

_Gohan stared at Piccolo with absolute adoration glistening in his eyes. Piccolo then ripped the animal into a few sections and gave some to Gohan. Piccolo then tore into his meal, eating quickly._

_Every time Gohan tried to chew the meat he cringed in pain until he just gave up and set the food down across his lap._

_Piccolo looked up in concern, "Can you not chew it?" he asked. When Gohan shook his head, Piccolo got up while chewing some food and sat beside Gohan. He lifted Gohan's face and brought their lips together, Piccolo's tongue forcing small bits of the deer into Gohan's mouth._

_Gohan nearly choked on the food being shoved into his mouth by his love's tongue until Piccolo pulled away and licked his lips. Piccolo put more meat into his mouth and tried to repeat the process, but Gohan's tongue refused to allow Piccolo to give up all of his slightly decomposed food. They sat there, sharing the broken up mush equally until it was all gone. Piccolo then decided to share his water the same way._

_Gohan yawned loudly and snuggled up to Piccolo, wrapping his arms around the man's waist. Piccolo laid down and Gohan softly drifted to sleep._

_-_End Flashback-

'That was the last time I saw Piccolo all summer. That was definitely the best day of my life.'

The bell rang, and Gohan got up to go to lunch.

* * *

><p>Okay, well that was cute no? If you are confused about the pills Piccolo was talking about… You should be! It will all be explained later. Also those beans that Vegeta and Goku would give Gohan and Trunks are senzu beans! I really hope you guys liked this chapter and if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask!<p> 


End file.
